The Greatest Stories
The Greatest Stories is a two-disc US and Canadian DVD set which was released in commemoration of the 65th anniversary of the Railway Series, featuring two first season episodes, two second season episodes, two third season episodes, one fourth season episode, one fifth season episode, one seventh season episode, four eighth season episodes, two ninth season episodes, two tenth season episodes, and three eleventh season episodes. Description With Thomas & Friends, children enter an exciting world of imagination with adventures full of friendship, cooperation, and discovery. In this special 2-disc set, see how Thomas met his famous friends and became one of the most beloved preschool characters of all time. With legendary narrators George Carlin, Ringo Starr, and Alec Baldwin guiding the tour, this is one express train you don't want to miss! Episodes Disc 1 # Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) # Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) # Diesel's Devious Deed (Ringo Starr) # Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) # Trust Thomas (George Carlin) # Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) # Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) # Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) # Thomas Saves the Day (Michael Brandon) # Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) # James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) # Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) # Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 # Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) # Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) # Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) # Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) Bonus Features * "Create Your Own Thomas Story" * "How Did Thomas Meet His Friends?" Trivia Game * Storybook Adventure Game from Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * Thomas Saves the Day Enhanced Read-Along * Four Sing-Along Karaoke Videos: ** Sir Topham Hatt ** Percy's Seaside Trip ** He is a Really Useful Engine ** Harold the Helicopter * Four Music Videos: ** Thomas' Anthem ** It's Great to be an Engine ** James the Really Splendid Engine ** Never, Never Give Up Trivia * Thomas Gets Tricked and Edward Helps Out use the UK narration. * At the end of Diesel's Devious Deed, "steam" sound effects from Mr. Conductor's whistle can be heard. * In James Gets a New Coat, the freight cars' laugh is muted out. * Just like in the PBS airing Differences, the music in Thomas to the Rescue when Salty is at the quarry delivering fuel is absent. * The back cover says that one of the bonus features is a DVD ROM feature with coloring pages and a desktop wallpaper. But this feature only works for people running Windows XP. * This is the second US DVD to feature UK episodes. * Some of the clips used in the Thomas' Trivia Game are from UK narrations of episodes. * The season eleven episodes use the eighth-tenth season intro and end credits. * This particular release would later influence the artwork for complete series DVDs in the UK. * On the 2016 DVD, It came with Blue Mountain Mystery Collectable Coloring Books. * The audio overlaps in the French narration of Cranky Bugs. Goofs * The Thomas Trivia Game describes Thomas meeting James for the first time in Thomas' Train, but he did not meet him until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * Diesel 10 is on the artwork for Disc 1, but he is not in any of the episodes. * An image from the CGI series is shown when one moves the cursor on the Netflix release, but no episodes from that era are included. Gallery File:TheGreatestStories2015DVDcover.jpg|US DVD with Collectable Coloring Book File:TheGreatestStoriesbackcover.jpg|2010 US DVD back cover and spine File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1.jpg|2010 US Disc 1 File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc2.jpg|2010 US Disc 2 TrackStarsWallpaper1.PNG TrackStarsWallpaper2.PNG TrackStarsWallpaper3.PNG File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1MainMenu.png|Disc 1 main menu File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1EpisodeSelection1.png|Disc 1 episode selection File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1EpisodeSelection2.png File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1EpisodeSelection3.png File:TheGreatestStoriesLanguageSelection.png|Disc 1/2 language selection File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc2MainMenu.png|Disc 2 main menu File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc2EpisodeSelection.png|Disc 2 episode selection File:TheGreatestStoriesBonusFeatures1.png|Disc 2 Bonus features File:TheGreatestStoriesBonusFeatures2.png File:HowDidThomasMeetHisFriendsMenu.png|How Did Thomas Meet His Friends? game File:TheGreatestStories2.jpg File:TheGreatestStories3.jpg|Read-along story File:Thomas'StorybookAdventureMenu.png|Thomas' Storybook Adventure Thomas'StorybookAdventure1.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure2.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure3.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure4.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure5.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure6.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure7.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure8.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure9.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure10.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure11.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure12.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure13.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure14.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure15.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure18.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure19.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure20.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure28.PNG Thomas'StorybookAdventure16.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure17.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure21.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure22.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure23.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure24.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure25.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure26.png Thomas'StorybookAdventure27.png File:SodorActivityDepot.png|Sodor Activity Depot Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases